


a little less touch me

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Bandom Bingo 2017, cisgirl!Andy, genderswap prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: “I don’t mind being bait,” Andy frowned. “But I am not playing Barbie for you.”





	

“It sounds like a great concept so far,” Pete grinned; it was obvious to everyone that he liked the video idea because he got the chance to play a vampire. There hadn’t even been a discussion about which one of them would be the vampire, not when Pete was made for the role.

“I’m glad you like it,” Alan, the video director, said. “I was thinking that for the opening scene we could use Andy as bait. Dress her up ready for a date to lure the vampires in.” He faltered when he saw that all their faces had dropped.

“Dress me up,” Andy repeated, speaking up for the first time from her slouched position in her chair. “I’m going to guess your version of date attire is different from mine.” She raised a hand to gesture to what she was wearing: baggy jeans, a t-shirt a size too big, and flip-flops.

“We were imagining normal date wear,” he assured them quickly. “Skirt, make-up, etc. Nothing too slutty.”

“I don’t mind being bait,” Andy frowned. “But I am not playing Barbie for you.”

“Let’s just agree that Pete wears enough make-up for the whole band,” Joe cut in.

“She can wear jeans and a t-shirt,” Patrick agreed, glaring at Alan when it looked like he was going to argue.

“Okay,” he surrendered. He continued explaining the plan for the rest of the video, looking a lot less excited and like he was expecting to be interrupted and shot down again.

Thankfully, the rest of the concept was good and the fact that Andy was always written as one of the hunters and not just as bait helped to warm her up to the video again. By the time they left, they were happy with how the video was planned.

“Why does female have to mean sex appeal?” Andy asked with a sigh as they left the building.

“If it helps, I don’t think sex appeal when I look at you at all,” Pete laughed, dodging the punch she threw his way automatically and slinging an arm around Patrick’s shoulder. “Anyway, who needs you to dress up when we have all the sex appeal we need with Lunchbox here.”

He didn’t manage to dodge Patrick’s punch and was soon left behind wheezing while the rest of them continued walking as if nothing had happened. He caught back up with them before they reached their van, but he chose to walk by Joe instead.

“Make-up and skirt,” Andy scoffed, tying her hair off into a ponytail on the back of her neck. “He clearly didn’t do his research.”

Joe hummed in agreement. “I’d have thought everyone knew about your hatred of things like that.”

“Just as well really,” Patrick muttered. “Or else we’d be drowned in make-up between her and Pete.”

“Hey!” Pete protested. “I’m teaching the next generation of emo’s how to look good.”

“My Chem does it better,” Joe taunted, laughing at his squawk of disagreement.

“What about that guitarist from Pete’s baby band?” Andy joined in. “His make-up is way better.”

“Do you think we could get some of the Panic boys in the video?” Pete wondered, apparently choosing to ignore Joe and Andy’s ribbing.

“I doubt they’re going to say no,” Patrick snorted. “We’ll just have to see if they’re as eager to pretend to be vampires as you are.”


End file.
